XITA
The Xenological Intramural Transmogrification Apparatus, more commonly known as XITA, is a mechanism placed within the body that allows one to transform into several different alien species. It was created by two Anodites as an unofficial possible replacement for the Omnitrix. The only existing copy is currently within Kristen. Features When first placed in a being or when the user transforms using it, XITA automatically transfers itself to the most convenient part of the body, typically one with direct access to whatever body system brings nutrients to cells. For a human or another species with a like circulatory system, it is located in the left atrium of the heart, as is the case with Kristen. XITA is activated and controlled via the energy field of the user, and is mainly linked to the astral field, the layer which houses emotions, as well as the mental field, which is used in complex thought processes. (Originally it was intended to bind with the mental field only, but there were some miscalculations.) This means that it is activated both by mental will as well as emotional responses. In some species with more natural mana manipulation capabilities (humans for example), the mental will option is nearly impossible because the astral field is so thick. On the other hand, it is possible for most species, including those that the user may shapeshift into. Therefore it is extremely difficult if not impossible for Kristen to will herself to transform, but once she has she can will herself to transform back easily. Once transformed, the user may not switch freely to another form. They must first turn back to their default form before switching again. There is currently an upgrade under development that will allow direct switching between forms. All the species that the user may transform into are stored as complete DNA genomes in the form of coded mana strings. The user may only transform into species that are stored within XITA. In order to gain new forms, the complete genome must be extracted from a member of a species and then converted into a coded mana string and uploaded. Unfortunately this takes a lot of time and skill with mana manipulation to accomplish. The plus side is that aliens classified as energy beings, such as Anodites, as well as other beings incompatible to the original Omnitrix can be added to the playlist, regardless of whether they have physical DNA or not. There is no set time for how long the user may remain in another form. However, if the user becomes too fatigued or passes out, they likely will transform back. There have been known to be glitches, which cause the user to not be able to transform, or if in alien form be unable to turn back to the default. It is hypothesized that these glitches are triggered by mana disturbances, such as high amounts of spellcasting in an area, as well as electrical ones. It is possible for the default mode to be switched, and for the user to permanently change their original species. It is unknown how this feature is accessed. List of Aliens *Dayjob and Nightshift *Caraprison *BPMamba *Pixystuck *Sawder *Pulscal *Pelicarve *Dividend *Whitewash *Interval Category:Omnitrixes Category:KrisTen Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Artifacts Category:Technology